TDAS episode 1: Heros vs Villains
Chris: hello total drama fans, this is a brand new season, with a big mixture and some twists, we have 14 competitors let's meet them A plane flys over the ocean Chris: from revenge of the island, multiple Mike, aka Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Mike: alright! Chris: his crush jamie Jamie: Mike wait up! Chris: tough guy Brutus Brutus: you're gonna get it Chris! Chris: geeky cody Cody: oh no! Brutus! Chris: weirdo Doty Doty: hey! Chris: dirt farmer Scott Scott: sharks! Chris: turn over Kelly Kelly: wait what, I'm not a loser Chris: now from our original cast, dimwit Jared Jared: so not a dimwit Chris: nice guy tyler Tyler: I'm super nice Chris: water scared, Rocky Rocky: nooo! Chris: super slow austin Austin: I am not slow! Chris: bad boy Ryan Ryan: bring it on Chris: super lame blizzard Blizzard: I'm not lame! Chris: and bossy bruiser Johanna Johanna: shush Theme song They swim to shore Blizzard: season without tundra yes! Rocky: I'm still here Ryan: no one asked you Rocky: rude Brutus: if it isn't Ryan Ryan: what Scott: you're pretty bad in tdi tda and tdwt Ryan: mostly tdi Austin: Jared, you ready Jared: um sure Tyler: I'm ready Cody: oh Well Mike: so jamie Jamie: yeah Ryan: waa waa Jamie: shush little one Chris: alright first challenge, to jump off the cliff, grab a key then run to the mansion and see who win, oh right teams Chris: heroic hamsters, Austin,Jared,Rocky,Tyler,Jamie,Cody, and Mike Chris: villains, Ryan,Blizzard,Johanna,Doty,Kelly,Scott and Brutus Tyler: sweet Blizzard: Ryan, dominate Ryan: no Chris: go to cabins Hero's Jamie: Mike you're EPIC Mike: thanks Jared: oh barf Cody: yeah Jamie: really (punches Jared) Jared: owie Austin: ooo Tyler: don't fight guys Villains Brutus: BLIZZARD I'M GONNA HIT YOU Blizzard: do it Brutus hits blizzard Blizzard: I... regret.... nothing Ryan: ouch Brutus: want it Ryan: no! Brutus: yeah sure Ryan: honestly I don't Blizzard: give him it Ryan: NO Chris: challenge time Ryan: thank god Brutus: you're lucky Ryan: (gulps) oh Chris: todays challenge is to find a artifact in this crummy island and bring it to the hotel, using the cliff from Total Dramas first challenge, then the baby carrages from season 3 (TDWT) race through central park Rocky: im not diving Jared: why Rocky: Ill get wet Jamie: OH STUFF IT ROCKY, GET OVER IT Mike: easy Scott: hah, they fight funny Brutus: mmmhmmmm They get on top of the cliff Mike: (breathes) Svetlanta: Olympics no match for me He jumps Jamie: seriously Mike: (breathes) how did I get down here, and why do I have a potato Scott: you picked it up, idiot Mike: how Scott: YOU JUMPED, DUH Mike: when Scott: oh my god, im just gonna shut up Jamie: good Blizzard jumps Blizzard: yeahhhh a rock with writing saying you will get 1 million dollars, funny cause I THINK THATS THE DUMBEST THING EVER Ryan: rageeeeeeer Blizzard: whatevs Mike: im going lets go Heros run to chris Rocky: but a potato how will we win Scott: watch He throws a stick at mike and he falls over Jamie: OH MY GOD MIKE! In mikes mind Vito: got any 4s Chester: gold fish It shakes Svetlanta: oh no! Manatoba: the mavlenent one, he's coming! They scream Mike wakes up Mike: what happened? Jamie: scott threw at stick at you and you fell and we lost Mike: oh no Jared: so, whos going Austin: hmmm, I don't know Jamie: YOU GUYS ARE Mike: she's annoying, she should go At elim Chris: safe are, Austin,Rocky,Tundra,Jared,Cody All: yeah! Chris: last safe is .... ... ... ... Chris: mike Mike: YEAH! Jamie: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: bye bye Jamie: I hate every single one of you She gets flushed down the toilet Mike: eww gross Jared: yeah Chris: who will go home next time on, Total Drama All-Stars! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes